Starting a Thing
by AtLoLevad
Summary: The morning after Jay and Erin sleep together. Spoilers for 3x11


Erin slowly blinked, the warm, heavy weight around her waist pinning her to the bed. She stifled a yawn, wondering why she was so warm.

And then suddenly, "St'p. St'll early. Go b'ck to bed."

Erin's eyes widened comically.

_Jay! Holy shit! _

"Jay?" she whispered, tilting her head and looking at the drowsy man tucked next to her.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "Who were you 'specting? Voight?"

His arm tightened around her waist and he buried his face further into the pillow. Erin nudged his calf with her foot.

"Never bring up Voight when we're in bed together," she grumbled, and then turned beet red at what she had said.

Jay lifted his face from the pillow, a shit eating grin on his face, "We're in bed together."

Erin rolled her eyes affectionately, "Thanks, dork. I was confused for a second."

Truth be told, she had been slightly confused when she woke up. The light came into Jay's room at a different angle from her own bedroom at her place, and waking up with an arm wrapped around her was something new.

But now that she was awake? There was nothing confusing about this. Waking up with Jay felt as natural as breathing.

Jay rolled onto his side, arm falling to the mattress. Erin missed the warmth.

"Hey," he said, looking concerned, "Are you okay? You look a little funny."

Erin grinned, "Always the way to greet the woman who wakes up in your bed."

"I'm just worried about you," Jay said, moving his hand hesitantly to rest on her waist. He looked like he was bracing himself for her to knock it right off. Instead, Erin put her hand over his and interlocked their fingers.

"Don't be," she said, "I'm a big girl."

Jay's fingers brushed little circles on her side, "Do you – regret last night?"

His gaze was cast downward, scared to hear what her answer would be.

Erin scooted closer to her partner (he wasn't anymore, but Erin thought that she would always refer to Jay as her partner, no matter what). She tilted her head and kissed the underside of his jaw.

"No," she said simply, pressing her face to his chest. There were so many more things she wanted to tell him. How miserable she had been working with the task force yesterday, that his face had been the only thing to get her through the day, how much she wanted to kiss him, how _safe_ she had felt in his arms. But Erin Lindsay was shit at expressing her emotions.

"Good," Jay said back, just as simply, wrapping his arms around her bare back, feeling her pulse beat steadily under his hands. Erin's body was warm against his, and Jay could feel himself get aroused at the contact.

"I can feel that, you know," Erin laughed into his chest, making the bed shake under their bodies.

Jay blushed, but said, "You didn't mind it last night."

"Who said I mind it now?" Erin huffed, her warm breath sending a shiver through Jay's spine.

"In fact," Erin's hand slipped from Jay's waist to cup him, "I mind that you're not doing something about it."

Jay grinned, moaning a little when she applied pressure, "God, Erin!"

She kissed his collarbone, and Jay rolled onto his back, pulling Erin so she straddled his lap. She ran her hands up and down his chest, paying special attention to the area just above his cock.

"Erin," Jay groaned, "You're killing me."

"Do something about it then," she licked her lips. Jay fumbled for his night table drawer, extracting condom after knocking his gun and badge to the floor.

"Up," he commanded. Erin lifted herself onto her knees and rolled the condom onto Jay.

He gripped her hips and helped her lower down onto his cock. Erin moaned in pleasure, and started a rhythm, bucking when Jay started using his fingers against her.

He grinned at the look on her face, thrusting his hips and working his fingers faster.

"Oh my god! Jay!" Erin cried out, bracing her hands against the headboard.

Jay thrusted faster and harder, bringing them both to the edge. With a shout of his name, Erin finally exploded, sagging quickly. Jay followed a minute later.

"Oh wow," Erin breathed, resting her forehead against Jay's sweaty chest, his cock still buried deep within her.

"You can say that again," Jay grinned, exhaling a ragged breath. His hands rested on Erin's ass, brushing lightly against the skin.

"Oh wow," Erin grinned cheekily, laughing as Jay swatted her ass.

"Come on," he said," I'll make you breakfast."

She hummed, "But I'm so comfortable right here."

Jay was about to say something, but Erin's stomach rumbled. They locked eyes and laughed.

"Okay, I guess I could go for food," Erin said, rolling off of Jay. She rolled onto the floor, landing quietly on the balls of her feet. Jay pulled the condom off as Erin pulled on her underwear and the t-shirt Jay had been wearing last night.

It fell to the tops of her thighs and Jay had never seen anything so sexy.

He groaned, "God, you're beautiful."

The tips of Erin's ears turned pink, "Shut up."

"I'm serious," Jay protested, leaning p on his elbow, the covers falling, "You're so damn gorgeous, and I'm the luckiest guy in the fucking world."

Erin threw his boxers and they landed on Jay's face, "Shut up, Halstead, and make me breakfast."

Erin sauntered out to the kitchen, trying to hide the raging blush that was appearing on her face.

"So demanding," Jay called after her, laughing.

* * *

Erin traced her finger over the rim of her coffee mug as she watched Jay make scrambled eggs. Turns out Jay's fridge was not well-stocked, big surprise there.

"I'm thinking about leaving the feds," Erin blurted.

Jay dropped the spatula and turned, "What?"

Erin winced, "I miss Intelligence."

"You've only been with the feds for a few days," Jay said, turning the burner off so he didn't burn the eggs.

"I know," Erin sighed, "It's so different though. They don't care about their CIs, and there's so much red tape and protocol. It's not what I thought it would be."

Jay frowned in thought, "Would they let you leave?"

Erin shrugged, "Probably. It's not like they own my soul."

Jay's stomach flipped at the thought of having Erin back with him in Intelligence. And then his happy mood soured as he realized that her return would mean they wouldn't be able to be together.

"What about –" Jay paused, not wanting to sound desperate.

But, as usual, Erin knew his thoughts, "Burgess and Ruzek are together and Voight was ready to let them work together. Why should it be different for us?"

"Cause you're basically Voight's kid and he'd castrate me," Jay grumbled.

Erin couldn't help herself, she smirked. "Voight only wants to see me happy."

Jay raised an eyebrow, "And he thinks I wouldn't make you happy?"

Erin shrugged, "I don't know what he thinks."

"That's real helpful, Er!" Jay threw his hands in the air.

"Sorry!" Erin laughed, "Voight is a complex man."

"I can't believe we're talking about Voight the morning after we had sex for the first time," Jay muttered to himself.

Erin laughed loudly, "Sorry! Let's eat and we can stop talking about Voight."

Jay turned the heat back on for the eggs, "Good. Because Voight is not going to be an obstacle to this relationship."

Erin inhaled sharply. _A relationship?_

"Fuck!" Jay cursed, "Did I say something wrong?"

Erin shook her head, "No. I don't think so. A relationship sounds nice."

"We can take it slow," Jay offered.

"I think I'd like that," Erin said, taking a sip of her coffee.

_A relationship with Jay Halstead_, she thought, _Her partner. The man she trusted with her life. Why not trust him with her heart._

"Eggs à la Halstead," Jay said, breaking Erin from her thoughts. He slid the plate in front of her with a flourish.

"You're such a loser," Erin shook her head, looking at Jay with soft eyes.

"Pft," Jay snorted, "Ruzek tripped over his shoelaces last week. He's the real loser."

They ate their eggs in comfortable silence. Erin glimpsed the clock, and dropped her fork.

"Shit!" she jumped up from the table, "I'm going to be late to work, and I still have to go home and change."

She bolted back into Jay's bedroom, hurriedly gathering her clothes. Jay stood in the doorway to watch her, "Tell Lang you hit all the stoplights."

Erin stopped in her tracks, "That doesn't work." She considered, "Does it?"

Jay shrugged, "Worked on Voight when I was late a few times last month."

"Genius," Erin shook her head, a look of slight awe on her face.

She hastily finished dressing and practically sprinted to Jay's front door, "I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

Jay nodded, "Call or text whenever."

"Thanks," Erin smiled, holding the door open behind her, "Wish me luck with the feds."

"Nah," Jay grinned, "You don't need it. Like I said, you're the best man for the job."

Erin shook her head and shut the door behind her, leaving Jay standing in his front hall.

Jay turned to get ready, he had to be at the precinct soon anyway, when there was a knock on the door.

"What did you forget?" he asked, pulling it open.

"This," Erin said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him quickly, "I'm glad that we're, well, starting a thing."

Jay grinned down at her (it felt like his face would break from all the smiling he had been doing in the last 12 hours. God, he was so fucking happy), "Me too."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Erin said, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she headed back down the hallway.

Jay watched her leave.

"Shit," he mumbled to himself, "I had sex with Erin."

_They were starting a thing._

Jay couldn't help the moronic grin that spread across his face.

_Erin Lindsay wanted to start a thing with him. _

_Voight was going to kill him._

* * *

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LINSTEAD IS CANON! OH MY GOD WE DID IT!**

**In case you couldn't tell, I'm very excited. So naturally, I wrote fic. Enjoy some morning after linstead. **

**Please drop me a review and let me know what you though of my fic. Also my inbox here and on tumblr are always open to squealing. =D**


End file.
